Talk
by Arurun
Summary: Uma série de drabbles ambientadas durante a saga dos androides, inspiradas na música homônima do Coldplay, narradas sob as perspectivas de diversos personagens.
1. I'm pregnant

"Bulma, eu pensei muito enquanto estive fora e- bem, o mundo pode estar acabando e a gente pode não ter outra chance- não, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, na verdade- "

"Yamcha " Ela o cortou. E a seriedade em seu olhar bastou para mantê-lo calado. O lutador de artes marciais estava uma pilha de nervos, sua respiração era descompassada, seus olhos piscavam de um jeito irritante – e isso tudo só servia para agravar a sua própria ansiedade, mesmo que ela se devesse a outro motivo:

"Eu 'tô grávida. "

"M-mas... " Ele começou, embasbacado. "Mas... Bulma isso é- " Seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e ela sabia que precisaria ser mais específica dessa vez. A cientista suspirou, cansada; Yamcha poderia ser muito lento às vezes.

"O filho é do Vegeta. " Ela revelou, sem mais rodeios, e não desviou o olhar ao fazê-lo.

Ele sentiu o coração falhar no peito.

"O que...? "

Se o mundo acabasse ou não com a chegada dos androides, não importava – ele já havia acabado ali, para Yamcha. Todos os esforços e sonhos de uma vida inteira se esmigalharam diante dessa notícia.

"Como você pôde...? " O semblante do ex-bandido se fechou, de raiva e amargura.

"Não está sendo nada fácil pra mim também, 'tá legal? " Ela massageou a têmpora, aborrecida.

Ele deixou um riso escapar, sem nenhum humor.

"Ah mas eu aposto que não deve ter sido nada fácil pra você- "

"Não se atreva a terminar isso! " Bulma avisou, em seu limite. " Já chega, Yamcha. Vá embora."

E, com o coração aos pedaços, ele foi.


	2. Stop being selfish

"É uma boa queda " Ele ouviu, sem se importar em se virar e checar; já havia sentido sua presença. Seus olhos continuavam a encarar o abismo a um estreito passo de si, como se estudasse o modo mais apropriado de se lançar. "Mas você é mais forte que isso " E essa não era uma forma de desencorajá-lo a avançar, era simplesmente a colocação de um fato: "Será doloroso, provavelmente, mas não o bastante para matar. "

Yamcha sabia que ele tinha razão e não deixou de se sentir ridículo, ainda que não tivesse se livrado completamente da possibilidade de se jogar. Era bom que doesse. Que ele sentisse. Pois ele já não sentia nada além de vazio há muito, muito tempo...

"O que você faz aqui, 'Shinhan? " O lutador de artes marciais se limitou a indagar, num fio de voz.

"Se quer tanto morrer, espere mais dois anos e morra com um pouco de dignidade, pelo menos. Está sendo egoísta, Yamcha. "

O ex-bandido apertou o punho, com força, e se voltou contra a figura estoica de Tenshinhan em um arroubo violento; só para ser bloqueado com facilidade.

Yamcha sentiu lágrimas de pura frustração emergirem de seus olhos.

Além de tudo, era fraco.

"E que diferença isso vai fazer? " Ele fitou o triclope, que o encarava de volta com um olhar severo – e percebeu que nunca antes havia se incomodado tanto com a existência de um olho extra no rosto do outro lutador. " Você não entende como eu me sinto! E como poderia?! Você é só um maldito ermitão que não pensa em outra coisa além de meditar e treinar! "

"Yamcha... "

"Aquele era pra ser o _meu_ filho! Não dele! " Ele continuou, exasperado, e Tenshinhan quase sentiu pena em ver o antigo rival num estado tão lastimável. "Tudo o que eu sempre quis... " Recolheu o punho, ainda fortemente cerrado. "Era ter uma família... "

E ele saltou.

"Yamcha! " Tenshinhan arregalou os olhos, já se preparando para ir atrás, quando viu, com alívio, o outro ser propulsionado no ar por uma explosão instantânea de ki.


	3. Thinking too much isn't healthy

"Sabe, Tenshin " A vozinha sonolenta de Chaos o tirou do estado de profunda abstração em que se encontrava, de repente.

Estava tão absorvido no fluxo de suas próprias divagações que não havia notado os movimentos do companheiro pequenino.

"Todos nós temos boas razões para estarmos preocupados... " O amigo continuou, de onde estava; já era tarde, e há muito os dois haviam se recolhido para as suas respectivas camas, que ficavam no mesmo quarto, de uma casa-cápsula que eles haviam armado em algum lugar entre as montanhas. "Mas passar a noite divagando sobre o futuro não é saudável, você precisa descansar se quer continuar treinando para ficar mais forte... Eu sei que nós vamos conseguir, Tenshin "

Tenshinhan corou levemente, envergonhado. Ele tinha passado as últimas duas horas refletindo sobre todas as coisas terríveis que o futuro lhes reservava, e isso provavelmente estivera atrapalhando seu pequeno amigo telepata de dormir. Agora sentia-se um tolo; Chaos era para ele como um irmão caçula – cabia a ele o papel de confortá-lo, e não o contrário.

"Me desculpe, Chaos "

"Está tudo bem " O outro ex-pupilo do mestre Tsuru respondeu, se ajeitando novamente para dormir. Deu-lhe as costas, puxando o cobertor na altura dos ombros. "Ah, e não se preocupe com o Yamcha. Vocês sempre foram bons amigos, sei que farão as pazes logo. Boa noite, Ten " Ele terminou, com um bocejo.

"Boa noite, Chaos " O triclope deu um pequeno sorriso, também se preparando para dormir.


	4. The call - I

Parte I:

"— Alô? " Yamcha atendeu ao telefone, passando a mão livre pelo rosto inchado de sono e pelos cabelos, perguntando-se quem poderia estar ligando a uma hora tão tardia.

"Oh, Yamcha! Que bom que atendeu! " Ele reconheceu a voz imediatamente. Foi como um balde de água fria sobre a sua sonolência, Yamcha despertou por completo.

"Senhora Briefs? Algum problema? " O lutador de artes marciais franziu as grossas sobrancelhas, preocupado.

"Problema? Oh, não, meu querido! É só a Bulma! Ela está passando por um momento difícil e eu achei que seria bom para ela ter a companhia de um rapaz forte e bonito como você! Eu não encontro Vegeta em lugar nenhum e eu não tenho o telefone daquele amigo dela— _como é o nome dele mesmo_?— Ah! É mesmo! É Goku! Bem, então eu lembrei de você! Sei que você não se importaria de vir até aqui em casa, não é mesmo? " A ex-sogra continuou bombardeando-o de informações mais rápido do que ele teria conseguido acompanhar e, só quando já estava tudo _aparentemente_ combinado, é que ele entendeu a situação: "Vou aproveitar e preparar alguns bolinhos pra vocês! Até logo, Yamcha! "

"Er—Senhora Briefs! Espera! " Mas ela já havia encerrado a ligação.

Yamcha respirou fundo. Panchy só poderia estar brincando. Era verdade que a mãe de Bulma parecia não ter o menor escrúpulo de vez em quando, mas— isso? Já era demais. Ele olhou de relance um relógio próximo, que marcava algo em torno das duas. Duas da manhã! Sem chance! Ele não iria até a Corporação Capsula de jeito nenhum. Não mesmo... Não depois de tudo...

"Uhn-uh " O rapaz direcionou o olhar para a cama, de onde vinha o gemido; sua companhia noturna mudava de posição sob os lençóis, adormecida – tratava-se apenas de mais uma fã que ele acabava levando para um quarto de hotel depois de uma _gloriosa_ partida de basebol, e nada além disso.

Já tinha algum tempo desde o seu término com a cientista; à essa altura, Bulma deveria estar na metade da gestação. Ele não tinha certeza sobre como reagiria ao vê-la.

Mas e se o chamado de Panchy não fosse um completo exagero? E se Bulma estivesse realmente precisando de ajuda? Conhecendo-a como só ele conhecia, tinha ciência de que provavelmente ele fosse a última pessoa a quem ela recorreria nesse momento... Yamcha não havia lidado com a situação da forma mais madura na época, mas... O que ele poderia ter feito?

E o mais importante: o que ele faria agora?


End file.
